fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Razorback
Character Razorback is a jackal. See infobox for more info. Appearance(s) In DNIF (darkest nights in fallbreakers) 1, He appears as an Olive Green Jackal, with tea green eyes, and a fern underbelly. He has sharper teeth than most, and he is 6 Feet tall, 9 inches. In DNIF 2, his eyesockets are empty, his tail is torn off, his arms and feet are scratched. His jaw is unable to close, or change position for that matter, his colors are dullened, rusted, and covered with dust. And shades of different colors are smudged across them. In DNIF 3, he appears as a mask, alongside the others that sometimes gets raised by robotic arms, play a fake screaming sound, And light up a blood-red. His colors are more saturated, though this may be due to the lighting. In DNIF 4, he appears as a subject of your insanity, Having claws, teeth and fangs, His tail is even longer, He holds a pair of scissors. And a giant sword in the other hand. In DNIF 5 and 6, He is a destoyed animatronic, smashed. Though still active. In DNIF 7, he is playing with dolls of your character, crying, saying that "Just because im dead doesn't mean im gone," Then he turns, revealing a face with an organic inside and sharp teeth, titled Hallowed Razorback, He throws a doll at you and begs you to leave. If you do not leave, he jumps up and chases you, screaming "I TOLD YOU" and he stabs you with a sword he had hid behind his back. In DNIF 8, he appears tearing out his fur, and stomping around should he be in the closet and you are under the bed. He is seen talking to Fallbreaker Behavior(s) In DNIF 1, He tears apart a few wooden crates full of animatronic parts before smashing them every time you check his camera, then he stares at the camera, and then takes a random route. In DNIF 2, he does the same this, but with a twsit, in order to ward him off fro the vents, you must throw water at him, he zaps and falls over, before crawling away. In DNIF 3, he doesn't do anything, but to malfuntion him, you must throw a figurine at his mask while it extends. In 5, you must grab ahold of his faceplates and force him open, pull out his wires, and save them for attacking Funtime Fallbreaker, or Funtime Flashfreeze. In 6, he will go away on his own, but to quicken the process, you must discover him in the vents, then duck when he prepares to spring, though it must be instantly. Trivia * He is majorly replaced by counterparts from 3-6 * He was turned from being a Red Wolf, to a blue maned wolf , to a green Jackal. * Its highly unlikely he will change gender, species, or color again. * grumpster. Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Fan Characters Category:Forced to do evil Category:Canines Category:Males Category:DNIF